


I Won't Let You Fall

by Lady_Juno



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Always-a-lady!Bilbo, Gen, fem!Bilbo, girl!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Juno/pseuds/Lady_Juno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by more Shivi awesomeness. It demanded postage. I offered to send it in the mail, but it didn't seem to like that very much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beorn and Bilba](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44407) by Ssilcatt (Shivi). 



Beorn stooped, looping an arm under the halfling's tiny body. She was no bigger than a toddler to him. He was surprised she'd come this far- not just on this little foray into the sun, but more than that. From the kindly West, along the Road and over the Misty Mountains (or under them, if there was truth in those tales). There was strength in these little folk.

The female let out a breathless squeak, rocking unsteadily on his thick arm as he lifted her to his shoulder. Her tiny hands grasped at his thick fingers and coarse hair to steady herself, and Beorn chuckled. There was another surprise. As he curled his hand around her body to steady her, he found the soft curves of a full-grown woman. It hadn't occurred to him, not really, that a creature so small could be so... _feminine_. Still smiling, he studied her, letting her find her balance before he moved off after the others.

One light brown braid fell forward over her shoulder as she hunched her body, her terrified gaze fixed on the ground below. He took a step forward and she rocked back, trying to keep her balance. One of her hands was buried in his hair, and he could feel her fist tugging at the back of his head. She weighed hardly anything. She was small and soft and warm. And she smelled like a garden. Beorn lifted his free hand to pat her leg comfortingly.

"It's alright, Little One. I won't let you fall."


End file.
